The present invention relates to a solar collector assembly for a solar heating system which can be directly mounted on the roof frame of a building and served as the roof covering.
Various solar collector assemblies have been disclosed for use in solar heating systems, and have appeared on the market. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 6, a solar heating system generally comprises a solar collector A, a water tank B. A rack C may be provided to support the solar collector A on the roof tiles (see FIG. 1). Either type of conventional solar collector units cannot be adjusted to change the elevation or the angle of inclination of the collector panel, and therefore their performance is limited. FIG. 3 shows collector tubes D directly arranged in the top furrows of the corrugated roof covering E to absorb the radiant energy of the sun for heating water passing through. However, the limited heat absorbing area cannot effectively absorb the radiant energy of the sun. FIG. 5 shows a conventional corrugated roof covering E which does not absorb the radiant energy of the sun but can only protect against the weather. FIG. 6 shows a roof type solar heating system according to the prior art, which includes a plurality of collector tubes arranged in the bottom furrows of a corrugated metal roof covering thereof and covered by a heat insulative bottom board. The collector tubes are respectively connected between a water supply pipe and a water return pipe of a solar heating system. Because the collector tubes are less effective in the absorption of the radiant energy of the sun, this installation is not satisfactory in use. Furthermore, because the corrugated metal roof cover is heat conductive, the collected heat energy may escape easily.
In general, conventional solar collector devices are commonly less effective and difficult to install, and cannot be adjusted according to the angle of radiation of the sun.